1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flat panel display technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are a commonly used electronic device and is generally favored by consumers due to various advantages including low power consumption, small size, and light weight. Currently, the majority of the liquid crystal displays is thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs). The TFT-LCD generally comprises a TFT array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and a layer of liquid crystal interposed between the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate. To maintain a constant cell gap of the TFT-LCD, a number of photo spacers (PSs) are provided in the interior of the TFT-LCD. Specifically, the photo spacers are arranged between the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate to support the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate in order to maintain a constant cell gap of the TFT-LCD. The photo spacers used are generally of an arrangement of two sections of photo spacers. The two sections of the spacers are respectively referred to as “main photo spacers” and “sub photo spacers”. The main photo spacers are arranged with a low density and have a large height. After assembly of the panel, the main photo spacers are supported between the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate. The main photo spacers may be subjected to different amounts of compression, within a predetermined range, with the different amounts of liquid crystal used. The sub photo spacers are arranged with a high density and have a small height. When the liquid crystal display is depressed, the sub photo spacers provide a function of supporting the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate. However, the two-sectioned arrangement of photo spacers may result in a large amount of deformation of the main photo spacers when they are depressed, and would readily lead to damage; while the sub photo spacers are subjected to a relatively small amount of elastic deformation, so that the TFT-LCD may have weak resistance against dynamic pressure. Under this circumference, damages of the TFT array substrate or the CF substrate may readily occur, leading to deteriorated quality of the TFT-LCD.